A Metre's A Mile
by x-heartxcore
Summary: Bella Swan and her family move to Forks. They are all Vampires. What happens when Bella and her siblings also go to Forks High School and are bound to come across the Cullens? R&R please.
1. Starting Over

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: This is my first fan-fic, I hope you like it, if not oh well. I know my writing isn't the best. Please review so I know somebody has atleast bothered to read my story.. and for any improvements/suggestions. =)**

**Chapter 1: Starting Over**

I didn't need to go to High School _again, _but to keep to our story that my family had just moved here and that I was only seventeen, I should technically still be going to school.

If only they all knew the truth than I wouldn't be forced into this high school charade every 10 years. Forks seemed like the best option for us this time, seeing as it was in a constant cover of rain and cloud, it was just like our old home.

My adopted parents only meant well by telling us we had to leave again, I knew it was necessary to be sure nobody would notice we weren't aging. Still the part about creating a new life again is what I detested the most.

My siblings and I were avoided in our old school because of our tendency to not talk to anybody else beside each other. Of course the humans tried to talk to us at first, they were always so stunned by our extremely good looks, but after a long while of us being nonresponsive to their very friendly advances, they kept their distance. We would have to go over the same motions again in our new _prison,_ Forks High School.

There were 5 of us in total in our coven, My 'adopted' parents, Jonah and Renee (the story was that we were adopted because my parents clearly looked too young to have any teenage children) and my siblings Katherine and Zachary.

I turned my new black BMW onto the long road leading up to what would now be known to us as '_our_ _new detention centre'_. The road was lined with forests of large green trees that looked like they didn't have an end and the ground covered in some more green, moss.

"We could always skip the first day" Zac mused, taking in my gloomy expression which he saw in the rear view mirror. As tempting as it was to turn the car around now, it wouldn't be such a good start to our reputation if we missed the first day of school, and especially because most of the school was expecting us already.

"You wish, but we need to keep up appearances at school if we are going to live here", I retorted as I glared back at Zac. Just the thought of learning the same subjects again had me in an abnormally sour mood.

"Geez you don't have to get angry at me, we all don't want to start this charade again" he shot back.

"Sorry you know how it is" I apologised while staring at him again, my golden eyes apologising.

"I just hope I don't get so close to snapping again" Katherine interjected our little conversation, putting her head in her hands. Katherine was the newest family member to our way of life of not harming humans and had a close call with a boy passing by our old house when she had left hunting too long. She was sitting in the passenger seat so I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder to try and soothe her.

"Don't worry Kath, we will get through this together, we all believe you will be okay".

"Yeh, you will do fine" Zac dismissed.

"Thanks for believing Bella, and Zac, that's what I try to tell myself everyday we are around humans". Her face didn't look nearly as convincing as her voice.

We all braced ourselves as I drove up the last few meters of the road before turning into the Forks High School car park. It wasn't as I had expected, the buildings were tall, and the bricks were a red colour.

I pulled into the last park left in the second aisle of the car park which was closer to the school entrance; if somebody had this park reserved I didn't really care.

A few students were gawking at my car as it seemed to be one of the nicest, well most _expensive_, cars in the entire lot besides a shiny silver Volvo in the last aisle. I was thankful the window tint was dark enough for them to not be able to see us…yet, the gawking would just get worse when we finally stepped out of the car.

I tried to put on a happy expression and looked at my siblings.

"Okay remember, be nice to the humans" and I had to genuinely smile because I knew this first day we would have enough of all their amazed and somewhat annoying glares. Zac just rolled his eyes and Katherine nodded in agreement.

I put my hand on the door handle, took an unnecessary breath and opened the door, I stepped out of the car first followed by Katherine and then Zac.

The few boys which were staring at the car, now turned their attention to us and immediately had shocked expressions. Their expressions then turned to smiles as they took in mine and my sister's face and body, which made me feel uncomfortable as usual because I was not comfortable with most boys besides my own family.

"Hey girls", a boy with short blonde hair smiled at us, "My name is Mike Newton and this is Tyler Crowley" he gestured to the other boy standing next to him with a dumbfounded expression on his face, clearly he wasn't as experienced with girls as this Mike.

"My cue to leave.." Zac mumbled under his breath so low that human ears couldn't hear.

He headed toward the main office to collect his schedule, my 'older' siblings would be acting as seniors and I would be a junior based on my younger appearance. I almost forgot the boys standing in front of us when Katherine interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh hi, my name is Katherine Swan and this is my sister Bella Swan, the boy who left is our brother Zac". She almost sounded as if she was flirting, with human boys?

Mike and Tyler again seemed amazed at the sound of her voice, a human once described it like pealing bells.

"We know", Mike explained, having not recovered completely. Of course, we were expected in a town this small, there was bound to be gossip.

"We better get going if we are going to make it to class in time" I urged Katherine.

"Yes, you are right Bella, Sorry boys maybe we can talk another time" she genuiney sounded upset but I knew her too well.

"Sure" they replied at the same time still dazzled by her voice.

While we were walking away the boy named Mike whispered to Tyler, of course we could still hear their conversation with our increased senses.

"Wow, they are gorgeous!" Mike murmured, sounding as if the large grin hadn't left his face, "Don't they remind you of someone?" hinted Tyler sounding a little less enthusiastic as Mike.

I decided to take a peek behind me as their conversation had come to a stop after the last question. They weren't looking our way anymore but looking at the silver Volvo.

"Yeh I guess now that you mention it, you don't think they are related to the Cullen's... do you?" Mike's tone now matched Tyler's.

"Hmm I wonder…" Tyler's statement trailed off as I tuned out and concentrated on the day ahead.

We made our way to the front office at a human pace to collect our schedules and a map of the school, I exchanged a short dejected glance at Katherine and she mirrored mine. Katherine then went off to a building opposite the direction I was headed while I made my way to building 3, English with Mr Mason.

While walking I memorized both sheets of paper and stuffed them in my school bag along with my other 'props'. I made my way to my first class trying to not take notice of a small group of students still looking my way.

I didn't think myself as pretty as Katherine but that was just in my head, as we were all aesthetically perfect to human eyes. She had medium length blonde hair that just passed her shoulders with the top layer of her hair in a pale blue shade. I didn't think the extra colour was needed, but she insisted it would help her stand out in crowd, as if she didn't already!

We were both slender but she was taller than I was, I was a mere 5'4, perfectly average in a human way. I went for a more subtle look with my natural colour hair, dark chocolate brown and I wore it long, nothing that looked out of the ordinary.

My family could pass as biologically related due to our same shade of golden eyes, due to our diet consisting of only animal blood. After some time the animal blood diluted our once blood red irises. Normal vampires fed on human blood but we didn't like to take human lives in order to survive.

My father Jonah once told us there were other vampires living the same lifestyle we had chosen but we had yet to come across them ourselves.

I approached my class door and opened it slightly, I was a little late, but that wasn't what I was concerned about.

As soon as I fully opened the door, it hit me like somebody had put the scent right under my nose, _Vampire_.

**A/N: So Bella has moved to Forks and has just got into Forks High. Next chapter will be about meeting Edward and the Cullens! Bella is different in my story, because of course she is already a vampire and not as insecure as the human Bella. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Reviews would be helpful.**


	2. Not Alone

**A/N: Thanks to the people who wrote a review or just read my story, I appreciate it! =)  
**

I resisted the urge to bare my teeth at the realisation there was or _still is_ a vampire in this classroom. It was vital to do as there would be an entire class full of witnesses.

Instead a very low hiss escaped my already clenched teeth. I immediately started to scan the room looking for any threat, but I did so subtlety as to not tip anyone off, I could have been doing this out of fear of my first day of a new school.

I approached the teacher Mr Mason to introduce myself and in return he welcomed me and gave me an old, thick text book. I ignored the hushed whispers and the stares as I took in my surroundings once more.

He gestured to the only available seat next to a beautiful bronze haired boy. His face was flawless, my eyes scanned his face and clothing very quickly, taking in all the most trivial details, his ivory skin, golden eyes and his spotless blue button up shirt.

I immediately became conscious that this 'boy' wasn't a boy at all but a vampire, just like me. He seemed to make this realisation at the same time I did, as he was also scanning my face, which mirrored his shocked and slightly confused expression.

I should've known he was a vampire, as the scent was very fresh and strong, he smelled of a mixture of cologne and his own personal vampire scent.

What was a vampire doing in the middle of Forks? In a high school classroom nonetheless. I knew the situation should have seemed odd to me but I was also here in the same position as him.

I slowly made my way over to sit next to the vampire boy. A part of my complex mind alerted me that there could be danger in this situation, defence being the first thought. Self – preservation above all. Another part also contradicted the thought because he was around humans just as I was, and they were obviously not his prey.

I knew these realisations should have come to me sooner as I took in his golden eyes once more, and mentally scolded myself for over looking the fact. So Jonah was right, I thought wryly, there are others that share our lifestyle.

I sat down in the chair, at the biology table and kept my eyes on the vampire I was now sitting next to, and he kept his on me. I began to feel very hesitant so I slid my seat a few inches closer to the aisle. His eyes flickered down at the sound of my chair and then just as fast returned to my face. I was guessing he was just as cautious as I was, in this uncomfortable circumstance, meeting in a high school classroom, of all places.

He turned his head to the front of the room but then began to speak in a low seductive voice too low for human ears and with his lips barely moving.

"Hello?" it sounded like a question because it was mixed with confusion. I also turned my gaze to the front, so it would be oblivious to the humans we were in fact having a conversation.

"Hi….who might you be?" I questioned him.

"I'm Edward Cullen… and you must be Bella or Katherine Swan?" his voice was friendly but his face looked almost frustrated. Almost looking as if he should have known the answer.

"Uhh.. hi Edward, Im Bella". I sounded less friendly, not intentionally but only because I needed to know why he was here. I pressed him for more information.

"Why don't we finish the introductions and get to the point, why are you here?"

"The same as you" he mused, a smile playing at the corners of his lips, "I'm here for an education".

I had to smile at his comment but that wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"No, I mean _why_ are you here in _Forks_ around humans?". In this high school at all really, I added mentally.

"I guess just as you are, trying to live a different lifestyle than the one our…_life _- he hesitated before the word - has handed to us, going against our nature" He sounded as though he was unhappy.

"Sorry, I see your point, I should have figured, its just unusual to see, I've been to a lot of high schools now and this situation is a first for me" I admitted, looking a little embarrassed at my oversight once again.

"No need to apologise...Bella, this is a first for me too." Again, he sounded almost frustrated. I felt a double meaning to his words.

I stole a glance at Edward by moving my head just a few fractions of an inch to the side. He was smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. To anybody else in the classroom his gesture would have seemed quite unusual as Mr Banners lesson was nothing to be smiling about and they would've have known about our almost silent exchange of words.

As he turned his head to look me in the eyes, I could feel a sudden surge of electricity pass between us. It felt as if the core of my heart was getting warmer and if it were still beating, it most certainly would be trying to escape my chest. If I could blush my cheeks would be a stained a bright red.

I liked what I saw in his eyes, almost as if I could see into his soul. He was possibly feeling the same way because he made tight fists at his sides and turned his full attention back to the front of the room and Mr Mason's droning lecture. No doubt he would have learnt this subject before just as I had.

"We can talk at lunch break" I concluded the conversation, with a more friendly tone and he moved his head up and down just slightly, communicating a nod.

My classes went by quickly and I was getting impatient to meet up with my brother and sister to discuss the suddenly peculiar situation. The situation being there was another vampire in Forks, and there could be more seeing as I didn't think he would be here alone.

I sat next to a girl named Jessica Stanley in the rest of my classes, who seemed eager to be friends, because I was a new student maybe, but perhaps because the boys were staring at me...and if she was next to me, then they would also be looking at her.

** *********

I entered the cafeteria, still scanning my surroundings, and I immediately made my way to Zac and Katherine who were already seated at the far south of the room. "You will never guess what I need to tell you!" I spoke to them quickly and urgently.

They didn't look shocked or anxious to hear what I had to say.

"I think we do..." trailed Katherine, understanding in her eyes, although she was not looking at me.

I followed her gaze to a large table taken up by 5 students, one of them was Edward Cullen. My jaw dropped slightly in amazement at the sudden realisation we were not alone, I was staring at 5 vampires and they were staring at us.

**A/N: A bit short but it was meant to be kinda brief. The next chapter will be in Edwards POV to get the Cullens side of the story. I hope I get him somewhat right. For now they are just seeming mysterious. I promise there will be some action in the coming chapters. Review if you have any suggestions/comments, Thanks!**

**x-heartxcore**


	3. Introductions and Danger?

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except Zac and Katherine, I own them =).**

**A/N: Thanks again to all who have read this story. And to those who also left a review, it makes me want to keep writing. love ya all!**

**Chapter in Edwards POV.**

_Who are they!?? _

_Why are they here??_ Echoed the thoughts of all my siblings.

_They are staring at us, hmm I feel they are nervous…Well our family appears to be larger…_Jasper concluded.

_I should've seen this coming, but I was concentrating so hard on Jasper and I thought.... _Alice trailed trying to make sense of her oversight.

_She is prettier than me..._ Rosalie frowned ever so slightly. _Emmett is staring at her, figures.. _Her resentful thoughts continued.

_They are hot! I wonder if they are taken... Rosalie might be up for…_I kicked his chair and he looked at me seeming annoyed that I was listening to his future fantasies. _Hey! dont give me that look Edward, You know I cant help what I'm thinking, _He added as he took in my frown aimed at him. I shot a quick glance at Rosalie and back to him. He took in her tortured expression and immediately cleaned up his thoughts. Emmett began to stare off in a different direction, not aimed at the 3 vampires sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

We didn't say a word, we knew _they_ would be able to hear and vice versa. Instead my family just looked intently at each others faces, which we could all read too well. I would try again to get a read on their thoughts, acting as a look out for my family should the need arise.

Again I locked eyes with the beautiful brunette, Bella. The same frustrated expression crept onto my face as I still could not get a read on her thoughts.

Had she some sort of extra vampire ability that blocked mine? It was _highly_ possible.

There was no denying I was attracted to Bella, she was intriguing at the very least. I had never felt the _need_ nor _longing_ for anyone in my entire existence. And now I had these unusual urges. Mostly I wanted to caress her face with my fingertips, just to feel her skin. I was so very close to her in biology, I was seated not 1 metre away but it still felt more like a mile. And the electricity! I was sure she felt it too. We both looked uncomfortable. I was sure she noticed my clenched fists.

I tore my eyes away from hers to look at her siblings to see if they had the same ability of blocking my intrusions into their head.

No.. I could read them just fine. The male was thin in appearance, and looked tall even while sitting down. He had different layers of black hair ranging from short to medium, worn messy and around his face. The males' – Zachary's… – thoughts seemed to be non hostile, which was comforting.

_Surely they would be friendly, if we share the same lifestyle… _Zachary concluded while further deciding if he should come and talk to us.

I got the impression the others didn't feel the same, as the bluish- blonde haired female – Katherine - had her hand on his shoulder, almost as if she was restraining him.

_What a fool, thinking he can go and talk to them, there are too many witnesses if something goes wrong. _I had to agree with her on that part, Jasper was known to overreact to sudden hostile emotions alerting us all. But without a doubt we _were_ friendly, to all nomads alike, even to those who did not share our lifestyle. It was a personal choice and who were we to judge? When what we did – not drinking human blood - was going against our nature.

_Edward, _I slightly turned my head to face Alice, _I can't see what they are going to do, they keep changing their mind. _

I then saw Alice's eyes go blank while another vision played through her head. They were only brief flickers, possible maybes.

_Alice and Bella in our home, Bella playing the role as Barbie Doll, they appeared to be friends, Me in my bedroom and also with Bella, Her_ _eyes were looking lovingly into mine, and mine into hers._

Then so abruptly the vision turned sour. _Brief flashes of body parts scattered somewhere in the large mass of forest. Vampire body parts. _But who's?

Alice's eyes then focused on my face once more. My eyes went wide with surprise. Somebody was going to get hurt. But which was it, us or them? How could the visions be connected?

_What does that mean Edward? _I focused on Alice.

_Of course me and Bella are going to be great friends,_ She chirped _but the last part…I didn't think that this would come to a fight? What are the motives?_

I shrugged my shoulders. I had no clue, the vision was not solid. Maybe the danger wasn't from the Swans but from a third party. I couldn't be sure but why else would Alice and I be with Bella Swan in our house if we were to become enemies right now.

Atleast I was certain nothing would happen here in the cafeteria, without a doubt we were all smarter than to expose ourselves. The last thing we needed was a visit from the Volturi, to clean things up…eliminate witnesses. I shuddered at the thought.

Carlisle told me a lot about the Volturi and how they dealt with vampires not obeying the rules. He explained to us that Aro was not the most forgiving in those circumstances.

_Edward,_ I turned my attention to Alice once more, _Bella Swan and her siblings are going to come to meet us in about 1 min. _I slightly nodded my head and waited for them to stand up.

Right on cue, they began to rise and gracefully but cautiously made their way to our table. Bella was standing at the back of their slight triangle formation, with Zac and Katherine in the front.

Zac had his hand on Katherine's shoulder; it was the opposite of what I witnessed earlier. Surely she wasn't more eager to meet us now than him...? I was confused.

Hmm what did I miss? I was concentrating on Alice's visions instead of listening to their thoughts. I focused on Katherine's thoughts once more.__

He better be right about this… oh no, he's giving me positive_ energy.. suuure. Now I can't help but be positive about this. _Katherine thought dryly._ But I guess he just wants some new vampire buddies to hang out with…_ _I can understand that, living with the same people for centuries has that effect on you..._

Giving energy? Maybe similar to Jasper's ability to influence moods? I wonder if these vampires have abilities above the normal for our kind. Just as I was trying to figure them out, they finally approached our table and sat down at the 3 empty seats at the end.

Alice must have seen them finding seats to sit in, so she placed the chairs at the end of the table already. I lifted my eyebrows at Alice.  
_Why not try to start things out as friendly as possible? _She thought smugly and gave me a smile.

Zachary sat in the middle of the opposite end table, with Katherine on his right side and Bella at his left. It looked like a display of rank from my position. Although there was no need.

_All is calm Edward, but I am sensing some anxiety _Jasper informed me. I'm sure that the hesitation could have come from both sides. Emmett's thoughts were consumed about an oncoming fight. I was sure he _wanted_ one to unleash his strength on somebody else besides Jasper and their wrestling matches, although Alice and I knew this would not come to a fight. Atleast I didn't think so.

"Hello, I am Zachary", he gestured to his right, "this is Katherine", then gestured to his left, "and Bella".

I decided to speak first. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my family, (I went around the table) Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Of course my parents are not with us at the moment. Are there others with you?"

We needed to find out how many we were up against, should there be a _need_ to know.

_Yes _2_ more actually.. _Katherine answered in her head. I almost answered her thought, but stopped myself as they did not know about my mind reading and I wasn't going to let them know - just yet.

"Yes, _my_ _parents,_ Jonah and Renee are at our home", "I'm sure they would love to meet your parents and yourselves, of course." He answered back slightly smiling, to be friendly I guessed. Atleast I knew they weren't lying to us.

"Maybe you'd like to come to our home tonight? , I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would like to meet you all as well, we haven't had any visitors in a while" Alice beamed.

Zac smiled at her request, and Jasper tensed up beside Alice. I didn't need to read his mind to be sure that Zac was taking a liking to Alice.

Bella smiled also, vaguely exposing her pearly white sharp teeth. Only she did not look at Alice but at me. I was dazzled by her eyes and smile and was now hoping that the first part of Alice's vision was going to come true.

Her attention now turned to Alice, "That's nice of you Alice, we will run it past our parents, I'm sure they would accept your invitation anyway" Bella winked and waved her hand dismissively in the air. Her voice sounded as if she and Alice were old friends and they were catching up, after not seeing each other for a long time.

"Excellent!" Alice grinned. I recognised the look on her face as she scanned the girls' clothing up and down, she was thinking of a shopping trip.

*********

I became more and more optimistic about Bella and myself as we keep talking throughout the lunch break with Alice and Jasper.

I was beginning to believe that Alice's visions were going to come true, even the one about the dismembered vampires; I would have to inform Carlisle to see what he made of the situation.

Emmett was a little disappointed that he couldn't have his fight, but challenged Zac to a wrestling match instead, which he gladly accepted.

Jasper had jealous thoughts as he was keeping a close eye on Zac.  
Zac was talking to Emmett but had placed himself next to Alice, taking Rosalie's chair when he noticed she moved seats to be next to Katherine.

Rosalie was still feeling a little self conscious about herself while talking and sometimes glaring at Katherine and Bella, although she had nothing to worry about.

Katherine was thinking the same thing while looking at Rosalie '_I love her hair, why cant mine be as long as hers..' _Katherine had thought, still less menacing than Rosalie's thoughts about her. But then again it didnt take much for Rosalie to be in a sour mood.

I still couldn't read Bella's mind and that was still a mystery. I would question her and her family tonight, when surely the secrets of our abilities would come out.

**A/N: Okay so now they are introduced, well sort of. And it looks like there may be some more abilities of Bella's family! Still going a bit slow but its still only the 3rd chap. Next chapter back to Bella's PoV, I may add some other character PoVs aswell. Review if you think I should just stick to Bella's PoV and for suggestions/whatever. Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
